Data collection devices are a class of device used to collect, process, and transfer data to a data processing system. Data collection devices may be provisioned with one or more of a variety of data collection sub-systems including: imager, laser scanner, RFID scanner, and magnetic media scanner. Such sub-systems generally scan some data bearing device such as dataforms (e.g. barcodes), magnetic stripes, and RFID tags. The collected data is processed within the data collection device by a processor and associated circuits. The type and amount of processing may vary depending on the class of device, but usually includes at a minimum, decoding the output of the data collection sub-system to generate a string of data corresponding to the encoded data contained within the data bearing device. The decoded data is then generally transferred using any number of wired and wireless communication paths, such as 802.11, cellular, IrDA, USB, serial and parallel paths.
Generally, data collection devices can be thought of as falling into three classes: fixed, mobile, and handheld. Fixed devices are generally incorporated into stationary objects such as point of sale systems (examples include transaction terminals and image kiosks) and walls (examples include RFID tracking devices). Mobile devices generally have similar electronic configurations to fixed devices, but are mechanically designed to be mounted on movable objects, such as carts and fork lifts. Finally, hand held devices are designed to be carried around by a user. Popular categories of hand held data collection devices include portable data terminals (PDTs), transaction terminals, image kiosks, and hand held bar code scanners.
Much like the computer industry in general, data collection devices are becoming commoditized, with competing units adopting similar specifications with respect to subsystems such as data collection, communication, and processors. Much of the differentiation between products therefore lies in the ability of a manufacturer to supply a particular configuration at a specified price level.
As such, most if not all data collection devices may be purchased in a variety of configurations. On a software level, it is known to provide modular software, wherein each module adds functionality to the system as a whole. On a hardware level, taking PDTs as an example, not only is it possible to purchase a single model of a PDT in a vast number of configurations (for example 150 different configurations is not unknown), but most of the subsystems within any one configuration have an extensive set of parameters that, depending on the values thereof, cause the subsystem to operate in a variety of different manners.
However, to streamline manufacturing, the number of different hardware and software configurations manufactured or assembled and offered to customers should be minimized. Accordingly the present inventors have invented methods and apparatus to limit the number of manufacturing configurations of data collection devices while enabling an increased number of possible product configurations. To that end, the present inventors have invented methods and apparatus for the post-sale secure activation, modification, and de-activation of features of data collection devices. Further, the present inventors have enabled the provisioning of secure software updates to data collection devices.